İHB/Hadisciliğine değerlendirmeler
Güleç, “İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Rûhü’l-Mesnevî’sinde geçen hadisler üzerine bir değerlendirme”, Mevlana Araştırmaları Dergisi:The Journal of Rumi Studies, I/1 (Mayıs 2007), ss. 121-142 İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Rûhü’l-Mesnevî’sinde geçen hadisler üzerine bir değerlendirme Dr. İsmail Güleç* İsmail Hakkı Bursevî (1652–1725), devrinin önemli mutasavvıflarından olduğu gibi aynı zamanda yaklaşık yüz otuzu aşkın eseriyle, öldükten sonra da etkisini sürdürmüş velut bir müelliftir. Onun önemli eserleri arasında sayılan Rûhü’l-Mesnevî, Mevlana’nın meşhur Mesnevî’sinin eserinin birinci cildinin ilk 748 beytine yapılmış şerhtir. Bursevî bu eserini şerh ederken, diğer eserlerinde de olduğu gibi hadislerden çokça istifade etmiştir. Mutasavvıfların kullandığı hadisler tarih boyunca tartışma konusu olmuş, hadis alimlerinin bir kısmı tarafından şiddetle tenkit edilmiştir. Eserlerinde sufilerin rağbet ve itibar ettiği hadisleri kullanmaktan çekinmeyen Bursevî de bu tenkitlerden nasibini almıştır. Bu yazıda, onun hadis eğitimi ve şerh esnasında kullandığı hadisler, kaynaklarıyla birlikte sıralanarak, araştırmacıların istifadelerine sunulmaya çalışılacaktır. Anahtar kelimeler: Mesnevi Şerhi, İsmail Hakkı Bursevi, Hadis Evaluation on Innovations of The Prophet Muhammad used in Ruhü’l Mesnevi of Ismail Hakkı Bursevi Ismail Hakkı Bursevi (1652-1725), as being an important sufi of his period, at the same time, was a productive author, with more than approximately hundred and thirty works and carried his influence even after his death. Ruhü’l-Mesnevi, which is respected as one of his main works is commentary to Mavlana’s well known Mesnevi’s first 748 couplets in Volume 1. Bursevi, while commenting Mesnevi, abunduntly used, like he did in his other works, the innovations of Prophet Muhammad. Innovations of Prophet Muhammad used by Sufis have been the subject of argument throughout the history and violently critisized by some of the scientists of Islamic Theology. Bursevi, who did not hesitate to use the Innovations of Prophet Muhammad, which are approwed and respected by Sufis, had his share of this critisizm. In this article, his education and uses of the innovations of Prophed Muhammad in his commentaries, will be listed with their sources and presented to the benefit of the researchers. Keywords: Commentary of Mathnawi, Ismail Hakki Bursevi, Innovation İsmail Hakkı Bursevî (1652–1725), devrinin önemli mutasavvıflarından olduğu gibi aynı zamanda yaklaşık yüz otuzu aşkın eseriyle, öldükten sonra da etkisini sürdürmüş velut bir müelliftir.1 * Yard. Doç. Sakarya Üniversitesi, Eğitim Fakültesi, Türkçe Eğitimi Bölümü (www.ismailgulec.net) Onun önemli eserleri arasında sayılan Rûhü’l-Mesnevî, Mevlana’nın meşhur Mesnevî’sinin birinci cildinin ilk 748 beytine yapılmış şerhtir.2 Bursevî bu eserini şerh ederken, birçok kaynağın yanı sıra hadislerden de çokça istifade etmiştir. Bu yazıda, onun şerh esnasında yararlandığı hadisleri, kaynaklarıyla birlikte sıralayarak, araştırmacıların istifadelerine sunmaya çalışacağım. İsmail Hakkı’nın hadis ilmiyle ilgisi öğrenim hayatının ilk yıllarında başlamaktadır. O, Edirne’de, şeyhi Atpazarî Osman Fazlî Efendi’nin (ö. 1691) halifelerinden Abdülbâkî Efendi’den (XVIII. Asır), sarf, nahiv, mantık, ilm-i beyan, fıkıh, ilahiyat, tefsir derslerinin yanında hadis de okumuştur. Edirne’de gördüğü bu derslerden icazet alarak İstanbul’a geldiğinde doğrudan hadis üzerinde çalıştığına dair bilgimiz olmamakla birlikte, almış olduğu derslerin hadislerle olan münasebeti sebebiyle ilgisinin devam ettiğini düşünebiliriz. İsmail Hakkı’nın, şeyhi ve hocası Osman Fazlî’nin hadis şerhine ait eserleri olduğu gibi halifelerinden Vahdetî Osman Efendi’nin (ö. 1723) de hadis şerhine ait eseri vardır. Bu durum, İsmail Hakkı’nın da mensubu olduğu Celvetiye tarikatı eğitiminde hadislerin mühim bir yeri olduğunu göstermektedir. 1- Bursevî’nin hadisçiliğinin değerlendirilmesi Mutasavvıfların naklettiği hadisler her zaman hadis âlimlerince tenkit konusu olmuştur. Ahlak ve tasavvuf kitaplarında hadis olarak geçen kimi sözleri hadisçiler, kelam-ı kibar veya sufi sözleri olarak değerlendirmektedirler.3 Buna karşılık mutasavvıflar da hadis bilginleri kadar hadis ilmini bilen mutasavvıfların hadisle kelâm-ı kibarı ayırt edebileceklerini söyleyerek kendilerini savunmaktadır.4 Bu tartışma asırlardır devam etmektedir. Bir mutasavvıf olan İsmail Hakkı’nın başta en önemli eseri Rûhu’l-Beyân, olmak üzere Rûhu’l Mesnevî ve Ferâhu’r-Rûh isimli hacimli eserlerinde naklettiği hadislerin önemli bir kısmı sahih olmakla beraber, hadis tekniği bakımından zayıf ve mevzu kabul edilen rivayetleri de kullandığı görüldüğünden Rûhu’l-Beyân hadis bilginleri tarafından eleştirilmiştir.5 Son dönem hadis âlimlerinden Abdülfettah Ebû Gudde (ö. 1997), hadisleri genellikle senetsiz zikreden Zemahşerî (ö. 1143), Beydavî (ö. 1286) ve Ebûssuûd (ö. 1574) gibi müfessirlerin hadisle ilgilenmekten uzak olmalarından dolayı tefsirlerinde zayıf ve mevzu hadislerin bulunduğunu belirttikten sonra İsmail Hakkı’yı da onların arasına dâhil edip, hadis ilminden nasibi olmadığını belirtir.6 Tasavvuf tarihçisi Ali Namlı bu yorumu aşırı bulmaktadır. Ona göre, İsmail Hakkı, hadis konusunda bir muhaddis kadar müdakkik olmasa da naklettiği hadislerin sıhhat derecesini bilecek kadar bu konuda bilgilidir.7 Ebû Gudde’nin yanında Aliyyü’l-Kârî 1 Hayatı hakkında daha geniş bilgi için bk. Ali Namlı, İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, Hayatı, Eserleri ve Tarikat Anlayışı, (İstanbul: İnsan Yay., 2001). 2 Bu eser hakkında daha fazla bilgi için bk. İsmail Güleç, “İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Rûhü’l-Mesnevî’sinin İncelenmesi”, İstanbul Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı, (Yayınlanmamış Doktora Tezi), İstanbul, 2002. 3 İzmirli İsmail Hakkı, “el-İzâh”, Ahlak ve Tasavvuf Kitaplarındaki Hadislerin Sıhhati, haz. İbrahim Hatiboğlu, (İstanbul: Darülhadis Yay., 2001), s. 45. 4 Şeyh Savfet, “el-İstîzâh”, Ahlak ve Tasavvuf Kitaplarındaki Hadislerin Sıhhati, s. 46-47. 5 Ali Namlı, a. g. e., s. 214. 6 Bu ve diğer tenkitleri için bk. Abdülfettah Ebû Gudde, Ta‘likâtü’l-hâfile ale’l-Ecvibeti’l-Fâzıla, yay. Haz. Muhammed Abdülaziz el-Halidî, (Halep: 1384), s.132-135. 7 Ali Namlı, a.g.e. a.y. 3 (ö. 1605), Leknevî (1886), Mübarekpûrî (ö. 1934), İzmirli İsmail Hakkı (ö. 1946) gibi alimler de keşif yoluyla hadis rivayetini kabul etmemektedirler.8 İsmail Hakkı’nın hadisleri şerh ederken lafzın delâletinin dışına çıkması, mutasavvıfların eserlerindeki mevzû rivayetlere keşfen sahih nazarıyla bakması, tasavvufun mümessili olanlarda masumiyet derecesinde bir mahfuziyyet görmesi, vahdet-i vücûd vb. konularda bazı aşırılıklarının olması, rivayet eksik olsa bile keşifle sahih kabul etmesi9 ve uydurma hadislerle hayrı teşvik etmesinden dolayı amel edilebileceğini savunması10 gibi konuların yanında bu anlayışın bir yandan dini eserlerin her çeşit hadislerle doldurulmasına yol açması, diğer yandan da zahiri ilimlerle fazla meşgul olmayan mutasavvıfların eserlerindeki hadislere güven ve itimat sorununu doğurması tenkit edilmiştir.11 Aralarında Ebu Talib Mekkî (ö. 996), İbn Arabî (ö. 1240) Konevî (ö. 1274), Şârânî (ö.1565), İbn Hacer Heytemî (ö. 1566), Abdülaziz Debbâğ (ö. 1270) ve Aclûnî (ö. 1749) gibi tanınmış âlimlerin bulunduğu tasavvuf ehli, hadislerin rüya, keşif, yakaza, insilah ve ilhamı kendileriyle bilgi edinilmesi mümkün olan kanallar olarak görmektedir.12 Hatta bu yolla edinilen bilgiyi zannî ve şüpheden ârî olmayan bir bilgi saymışlardır. Buna karşılık hadis bilginleri, bu yöntemlerden dinin esası ve ahkâmı ile ilgili olmayan konularda uyarma, müjdeleme, korkutma ve teşvik etme ölçüleri içinde sahibini bağlamak üzere yararlanabileceğini, ancak bu yollarla herkesi bağlayan bir hükmün sabit olamayacağını, hele din demek olan hadislerin rivayet ve tashihinin caiz olmadığı görüşünü benimsemişlerdir.13 Bursevî ise, keşif ve ilham yolu ile sahih olan bir şeyin nakil yoluyla gelenden daha güvenilir olacağı kanaatindedir. Ona göre, “keşif halinde vehim ve hayal olmaz. Onda tam bir kesinlik ve hakka’l-yakîn hali vardır.” Çünkü, huffâz sened ile naklederler, keşif ehli ise bizzat Hz. Peygamber’in ağzından alıp söylerler. Bir nesnenin senedinin bilinmesinden gerçekte o şeyin sabit olmaması gerekmez. Belki keşif sahih olunca esah olur. Çünkü keşifte vehim ve hayal olmaz.14 İsmail Hakkı, Ruhü’l-Mesnevî’de hadisi zikretmeden önce genellikle, “hadisde gelir” ibaresini kullanmaktadır. Bunun kadar yaygın olarak kullanılmamakla birlikte “haberde gelir”, ibaresi de kullanılmaktadır. Çok nadir olarak “eserde gelir”, ibaresine de rastlıyoruz. Bunun yanında; “hadis-i kudsî”, “merfu hadis”, “haber-i sahihde gelir” diyerek hadisin sıhhati hakkında hüküm verdiği durumlarla da karşılaşırız. 2- Bursevî’nin hadis konusunda yazdığı eserler İsmail Hakkı’nın, gerek derslerini gördüğü ve büyük âlimlerin kitaplarından okuyarak edindiği bilgiler, gerekse ilham ve keşif sonucu edindiği kazanımlardan hareket ederek konusu hadis olan birçok kitap yazmıştır. Bu kitaplar şöyle sıralanabilir. a- Şerhu’l-Erbaîne Hadîsen: Ebû Zekeriyâ Yahya İbn Şeref en-Nevevî’nin (ö. 1277) Kırk Hadis isimli eserine yaptığı şerhtir. Molla Ali Hafız Kastomonî’nin arzusu üzerine kaleme alınmıştır.15 8 Seyit Avcı, Sufilerin Hadis Anlayışı: Bursevi Örneği, (Konya: Ensar Yayıncılık, 2004), s. 165–173) 9 İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, Kırk Hadis Şerhi, araştırma, Hikmet Gültekin, metin, Sami Erdem, (İstanbul: İnsan, 1998), s. 35; Seyit Avcı, a. g. e., s. 51. 10 Seyit Avcı, a.g.e., s. 297-300. 11 Seyit Avcı, a.y. 12 Seyit Avcı, a.g.e., s. 143-165. 13 Muhittin Uysal, Tasavvuf Kültüründe Hadis, Tasavvuf Kaynaklarındaki Tartışmalı Rivayetler, (Konya: Yediveren, 2001), s. 78. İsmail Hakkı’nın hadis anlayışı konusunda daha fazla bilgi için bk. Seyit Avcı, a. g. e. 14 İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, Kenzi Mahfî, (İstanbul: Rıza Efendi Matbaası, t.y.), s. 10–11. 15 İsmail Hakkî Bursevî, Şerh-i Hadis-i Erbâîn, Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi Hasan Hüsnü Paşa No. 230, v. 1b.4 Bu şerh, Nevevî’nin eserine yapılmış en kapsamlı ve en hacimli şerhtir.16 1137 Muharreminin (Ekim 1724) sonunda, Bursa’da tamamlamıştır. Ömrünün son yıllarında kaleme aldığı bu eseri hadis konusunda yazdığı son eseri olması nedeniyle aynı zamanda onun hadisçiliğinin tespitinde önemli bir kaynak olmaktadır. İstanbul’da, 1253, 1313 ve 1317’de Mevâhibü Ledünniyye kenarında ve Dâru’tTıbâati’l-Amire’de, müteaddit defalar basılmıştır. 1317 baskısı, Sami Erdem tarafından Latin harflerine aktarılmış ve Hikmet Gültekin’in Bursevî’den bahseden uzunca bir incelemesinin bulunduğu bir girişle birlikte İstanbul’da basılmıştır (İnsan Yayınları 1998). Bu eser Mustafa Utku tarafından da sadeleştirilerek yayınlanmıştır. (Kırk Hadis Şerhi, haz. Mustafa Utku, Bursa, Uludağ, 1999). b- Şerhu Nuhbeti’l-Fiker li Usûlu Hadis: Hadis usûlü ile ilgili olan bu eser İbn Hacer elAskalânî’nin (ö. 1449) Nuhbetü’l-Fiker’inin Arapça şerhidir. Bursevî, öğrenciliği zamanında aldığı notları daha sonra değerlendirerek meydana getirdiği bu eserde hadisleri tasavvufi bakış açısıyla 1129/1717’de şerh etmiştir. Bu iki eser Bursevî’nin bu konudaki en önemli eserleridir. c- Kitâbu’l-Mirʿât li Hakâyıkı bazı’l-Ehâdisi ve’l-Ayât: İsmail Hakkı’nın mecmua türünde yazılmış bir eseri olup içinde kimi ayet ve hadislere getirdiği tasavvufi yorumlarla çocukları için düşürdüğü tarihler ve bazı vâridâtları yer almaktadır. 1125 yılı ortalarında başladığı ve 21 Rebiyülevvel 1130/22 Şubat 1718 Salı günü tamamladığı bu eseri Türkçe ve Arapça kaleme almıştır. d- Risale fî Istılâhı Ehl-i Hadis: İsmail Hakk ı ’ nın genç bir öğrenci iken 1083/1672’de kaleme aldığı ilk eseridir. Ünlü hadis bilgini İbn Hacer’in Istılahu Ehli Hadis adlı eserinin bazı kelimeleri üzerine yapılan küçük şerhlerle teşekkül etmiş bir çalışmadır. Eserin dili Arapça’dır.17 e- Mecmuatü’l-Müteferrika, Eserin bu şekilde isimlendirilmesi muhtevasından kaynaklanmaktadır. Eserde İsmail Hakkı’nın Cemaziyelulâ 1134/Mart 1722 ile Recep 1134/Mayıs 1722 arasındaki varidatı ile kimi ayet ve hadislerin şerhi yer almaktadır. Arapça-Türkçe karışıktır. f- Kenzi Mahfî, 24 Rebiyülahir 1134/11 Şubat 1722’de Üsküdar’da Türkçe telif edilmiş bir eserdir. Mutasavvıflarca Hadîs-i Kudsî olarak kabul edilen “Küntü Kenzi mahfiyyen” sözünün yorumu ile (s. 1-47) kimi varidat ve şerhlerden (s. 47-156) oluşmaktadır. Arap ve Latin harfleriyle bir çok kereler basılmıştır. g- Şerhu’l-hadîs “el-müminü miratü’l-mümin”, “Mümin müminin aynasıdır.” anlamına gelen hadisin tasavvufi şerhidir. 13 Şevval 1102/25 Ocak 1691’de telif edilen bu eserin dili Arapça’dır. h- Şerhu’l-Hadîs “İzâ tehayyertüm” “İşlerinizde şaşırıp kaldığınızda kabir ehlinden yardım isteyin”, anlamındaki hadisin tasavvufi bakış açısıyla Türkçe açıklanmasıdır. i- Şerhu’l-Hadîsi “Le-ene ekrâmü alellahi min en yedeanî fi’l-ardı ekser min selâsûn”: Kitâb-ı Nur u Esrâr olarak da adlandırılan bu eserde, peygamberimizin, kendisinden sonra hilafetin otuz yıl daha devam edeceğini ve daha sonra kesintiye uğrayacağına dair hadisinin mevzuluğuna bakılmaksızın yaptığı tasavvufi şerhtir. 1122/1710 yılında telif edilen bu eserinin dili Türkçe’dir. Bunlardan başka kimi mecmuaları ve varidat türü eserlerinde zaman zaman yaptığı bazı hadis şerhleri de vardır. 3- Rûhü’l-Mesnevî’de geçen hadisler 16 İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, Kırk Hadis Şerhi,, s. 109. 17 Murat Yurtsevser, İsmail Hakkı Divanı, (Bursa: Arasta, 2000), s. 14. 5 Rûhü’l-Mesnevî, İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Mevlana Celalettin Rumî’nin Mesnevî’sinin birinci cildinin ilk yedi yüz kırk sekiz beytine yaptığı mufassal şerhin adıdır. Bursevî, bu eserini 10 Rebiyülevvel 1116/13 Temmuz 1704’te tamamlamıştır. İstanbul, 1. cilt 1285/1868, 2. cilt 1287/1870 basılmıştır. Tabloda verilen sayfa numaraları bu baskıya göredir. Birden fazla yerde geçen hadislerin sadece ilk geçtiği yer belirtilmiştir. Dolayısıyla ikinci ciltte geçen aynı zamanda birinci ciltte de olan hadisler sıralamaya alınmamıştır. Bunun yanında bir hadis birden fazla kaynakta geçtiği durumlarda en çok bilinen kitap tercih edilmiştir. Mesela bir hadis hem Buhârî’de hem de Müsned’de geçiyorsa sadece Buhârî olarak kaydedilmiştir. Sıralama ise, hadislerin bulunduğu kaynaklara göre yapılmıştır. Öncelik Kütüb-i Sitte’ye verilmiş, bulunamayanlar tablonun en sonuna ilave edilmiştir. Hadislerin geçtiği sayfalar ve kaynaklar şöyledir: a- Buhârî Ebû Abdullah Muhammed b. İsmail, el-Câmiü’s-Sahîh, I-VIII, İstanbul, 1981. 1 I/24 Zamana sövmeyiniz, zira zaman Allah’tır. Tefsir-i Sure, 45 2 I/28 Allah Adem’i kendi suretinde yarattı. İstizan, 1 3 I/34 Kavmim ile Rablerine bakanlar arasında büyük engeller yoktur. Tefsir-i Sure, 55-1.2 4 I/39 Uhud bizi sever, biz de onu severiz. İtisam, 16 5 I/78 Ey Allah’ım, kalbimi nur eyle, kulağımı nur eyle, gözümü nur eyle, sağımı nur eyle, solumu nur eyle, önümü nur eyle, arkamı nur eyle, üstümü nur eyle, altımı nur eyle, beni nur eyle. Deavât, 9 6 I/117 Sihir kadar tesir eden ifadeler vardır. Tıbb, 51 7 I/123 Alimler peygamberlerin varisleridir. İlm 10 8 I/123 Peygamberler arasında kıyas yapmayınız Enbiya, 35 9 I/133 Rüya üç çeşittir: Bir çeşit rüya Allah’tandır. Bir çeşit rüya şeytanın hüzün vermesi türündendir. Bir çeşit rüya da kişinin kendi kendine söylediği düşündüğü şeyden dolayıdır. Tabir, 3 10 I/133 Kim beni rüyada görmüşse gerçekten görmüştür. Çünkü şeytan benim şeklime giremez. İlm, 38 11 I/134 Bazen de melek bana bir adam olarak görünür. Bedü’l-vahy, 2 12 I/134 Salih kimsenin doğru rüyası peygamberliğin kırk altı cüzünden bir parçadır. Tabir, 2 13 I/137 Ruhlar gurup gurup toplanmış askerler gibidir. Bunlardan tanışanlar ülfet eder kaynaşırlar. Tanışmayan ve birbirini tanımayanlar ihtilaf eder ve ayrılırlar. Enbiyâ, 2 14 I/140 Ramazanın son on günü girince eteğini bağlardı. Leyletü’l-Kadr, 5 15 I/151 Allah ev halkım için benim vekilimdir. Hac, 425 16 I/155 Bir sınıf iman ehli var ki, Allah onlardan gizlenmez ve saklanmaz. Cenâiz, 90 17 I/156 Sizden biriniz ben kendisine anne-babasından, evladından ve bütün insanlardan daha sevgili gelmedikçe gerçek manada iman etmiş olmaz. İman, 8 6 18 I/238 Kulum bana nafile ibadetlerle yaklaşmaya devam eder, öyle ki ben onu severim. Onu sevdiğim zaman, onun kulağı, gözü, eli ve dili olurum. Rikâk 38 19 I/238 Rabb’im beni evinden yedirip içiriyor. Savm, 49 20 I/278 Mümin mümin için bina gibidir. Bazısı bazısını güçlendirir. Mezâlim, 5 21 I/324 Şüphesiz şeytan Ademoğluna kan yolundan akar. Kitâbu’l-Ahkâm, 21 22 I/351 Her doğan fıtrat üzerine doğar. Sonra anne ve babaları onları Yahûdi, Hıristiyân veya Mecûsî yapar. Cenâiz, 664 23 I/379 Rahmetim gazabımı geçti. Tevhid, 15 24 I/386 Beni doyuran ve susuzluğumu gideren Rabb’imin yanında geceledim. Savm, 43 25 I/395 Muhakkak ki bedende bir et parçası vardır. O iyi olduğunda bütün beden iyi olur. O kötü olduğunda bütün beden kötü olur. İşte o kalptir. İmân, 48 26 I/450 Allah’ım Mudar kabilesinin cezasını şiddetli kıl ve Ahzab’ı (Hendek savaşında Müslümanlara karşı savaşan Araplar) yenilgiye uğrat ve onları sars. (Aynı anlama gelen bir başka hadis için bk.) Hûri’l-Iyn, 1233 27 I/452 Sen onu göremezsin fakat o seni görür. İmân, 1 28 I/499 İlhamlar nebiliğin bir parçasıdır. (Aynı manada bir başka hadis bk. ) Tabir-i Rüyâ, 2103 29 I/512 Çok şükreden bir kul olmayayım mı? Babu’t-teheccüd, 580 30 I/519 Kuran yedi harf (lisan) üzerine nazil olmuştur. Husumât, 2241 31 II/6 “Beni Metta oğlu Yusuf’tan üstün görmeyiniz.” Manasındaki bu hadisin, “Ben Metta oğlu Yusuf’tan daha hayırlıyım, demek hiçbir kula yakışmaz.” Anlamındaki hadisle uyuşmaktadır. Bedü’l-Halk, 1392. 32 II/36 Müslüman, Müslümanların dilinden ve elinden emin oldukları kimsedir. İmân, 9 33 II/76 Kıyamet günü kullardan ilk elbise giydirilen kişi İbrahim’dir. Ehadisü’l-Enbiyâ, 1374 34 II/77 Allah’ı görüyormuşsun gibi ibadet etmen... İmân, 1 35 II/81 Kalbinde bir miskal zerre iman olan cehennemden çıkacaktır. İmân, 21 36 II/151 Kim dostuna düşmanlık ederse bana harb etmiş olur. Rikâk, 6021 37 II/164 Cabbar ayağını bastığında. Fezâilü’l-Kuran, 1738 38 II/173 Din tümüyle samimiyettir. İmân, 82 39 II/177 Hz. Peygamber, gusul abdesti alırken, cüllab gibi bir şey istemiştir. Gusl, 250 40 II/198 Benim kıldığım gibi namaz kılınız. (manen aynı anlama gelen hadis için bk.) Deavât, 5854 7 41 II/221 Kul Allah’a bir karış yaklaştığında Allah ona bir adım yaklaşır. Bir adım yaklaştığında Allah ona bir kulaç yaklaşır. Ve yürüyerek giderse ona koşarak gider. (Aynı anlamda bir başka hadis için bk.) Tevhîd, 6982 42 II/227 Herkes yaratıldığı şey için kolaylaştırılmıştır. Tevhîd, 6996 43 II/351 Öyle zenginler vardır ki sevapça çok azdırlar. Meğer ki onlar mallarını şöyle ve böyle sarfetmiş olurlar. İstikrâr, 1075 44 II/391 Biz sonra gelen ilkleriz. Verâ, 231 45 II/431 Ben sizin en çok korkanınız ve korunanınız bulunuyorum. Fezâilü’l-Kuran, 1786 46 II/481 Göz ağlar, kalp hüzünlenir ve biz ancak Rabb’imizin razı olduğunu söyleriz. Ve biz ey İbrahim, ayrılışına gerçekten üzülmüş durumdayız. Cenâiz, 1220 47 II/508 Her gece Rabb’imiz gecenin son üçte birine girince dünya semasına iner ve; kim bana dua ediyorsa icabet edeyim. Kim benden bir şey istiyorsa ona vereyim. Kim benden bağışlanmak istiyorsa onu bağışlayayım, der. Tevhid, 35, Kitâbu’t-teheccüd, 14 48 II/512 Emir, millet için bir siperdir. Onun kumandasında harb olunur, onunla korunulur. Siyer ve fezâilü’lcihâd, 1240 49 II/515 Allah’la birlikte (başka) hiçbir şey yoktu. Bed‘u’l-halk, 317 50 II/522 Muhakkak ki siz, makam ve rütbeye çok hırslısınız. Halbuki, (fena idareciler için) makam kıyamet gününde pişmanlık olacaktır. Muharibîn, 2125 51 II/570 Her türlü felaket karşısında Allah’tan bağışlanma ve iyilik isteyin. (Lafzen aynı olmamakla beraber aynı anlama gelen bir başka hadis için bk.) Cihâd ve’s-siyer, 2801 52 II/576 Ey Ali, sen bana karşı Harun’un Musa’ya karşı olan vaziyetindesin. Şu kadar var ki benden sonra peygamber yoktur. Enbiyâ, 50, Megazî, 78. b- Müslim Ebu’l-Hüseyn b. Haccâc, el-Câmiu’s-Sahîh, I-V, Mısır, 1955. 1 I/17 Şüphesiz Allah’ın nuru ve karanlığı arasında yetmiş bin perde vardır. İman 293 2 I/32 Yeryüzünde Allah diyen bulundukça kıyamet kopmaz. İman, 234 3 I/34 Şüphesiz benim gördüğüm nurdur. İman 291 4 II/58 Gulyabani yoktur. Ancak, cin vardır. (Bu hadisin sadece ilk kısmına rastlanmıştır.) Selam, 4119 5 I/78 Rüku ve secdede iken beni geçmeyiniz. Zira ben, önümden sizleri gördüğüm gibi arkamdan da görürüm. Salat 112 6 I/105 Kulun Rabb’ine en yakın olduğu an secde hali ve duayı artırdığı andır. Salat, 215 7 I/128 Rabb’im kalbimi gördü. İman, 284 8 8 I/216 Nurdur, nasıl göreyim. İman, 291 9 I/226 Seni gerektiği şekilde övemem. Sen kendini övdüğün gibisin. Salât, 222 10 I/337 Kim bir hayır, güzellik bulursa hemen Allah’a hamd etsin. Bunun dışındakini bulan da kendinden başkasını kınamasın. Birr, 55. 11 I/341 Dünya müminin zindanı kafirin cennetidir. Zühd, 50 12 I/347 Ve senden sana sığınırım. Zikr, 73 13 I/350 Allah hayrını versin. Hayz, 33 14 I/351 Said olan annesinin karnında da saiddir. Şakî olan olan annesinin karnında da şakîdir. Kader, 4 15 II/26 Kalbini mi yardın? İmân, 140 16 II/68 Deccalin gözü çarpıktır. Gözleri arasında, k, f, r hecesiyle kâfir yazmaktadır ve bunu her Müslüman okur. Fiten, ve eşratu’ssea, 5221 17 II/92 Müminin kalbi Rahman’ın iki parmağı arasındadır. Kader, 4798 18 II/141 Ey insanlar! Allah İbrahim’i kendine halil kıldığı gibi beni de habîb kıldı. (Hadis kitaplarında habib yerine Halil olarak geçmektedir.) Mesâcid, 827 19 II/161 Allah için alçak gönüllü olanı Allah yükseltir. Birr ve’l-Adâb, 4689 20 II/248 Gariplerden olana ne mutlu! İmân, 208 21 II/279 Hakkıyla seni övemem. Sen kendini övdüğün gibisin. Salât, 751 22 II/307 Cennet, istenilmeyen şeylerle, cehennem de arzulanan şeylerle kuşatılmıştır. Cenne, 5049 23 II/556 Allah babalarının sulbunde iken cennete gidecek olan kişiler yarattı ve babalarının sulbünde iken cehenneme gidecek olan kişiler yarattı. Kader, 4813 24 II/561 Muhakkak ki Allah İsmail oğullarından Kinâne’yi seçti. Kinane oğullarından Kureyş’i seçti. Ve Kureyş oğullarından Benî Hâşim’i seçti. Benî Haşim’den de beni seçti. Fezâil, 1 25 I/405 Kim bana bir adım yaklaşırsa ben ona bir kulaç yaklaşırım. Zikir, 20 c- Tirmizî Ebu İsâ Muhammed b. İsa, es-Sünen, I-V, Kahire, 1938-1962. 1 I/11 Allah’ın yarattığı ilk şey kalemdir. Tefsir-i Sure, 68 2 I/79 Şüphesiz Allah mahlukatı karanlık içinde yarattı, sonra onlar üzerine nurunu yaydı. İman 18 3 I/88 Ey kalpleri ve gözleri döndüren, kalbimi senin dinin ve kulluğun üzerine sabit kıl. Kader 7 4 I/119 Rüzgara sövmeyiniz. Çünkü o rahmanın nefsindendir. Fiten, 64 5 I/122 Müminin ferasetinden sakınınız. Çünkü o Allah’ın nuru ile bakar. Tefsir-i Sure, 15 9 6 I/151 Ev halkına ne bıraktın? Menâkıb, 16 7 I/163 Onda yalancıların yüzü yok. Kıyamet 42 8 I/354 Benden sonra nebî yoktur. Menâkıb, 20 9 I/501 İslam garip başladı ve garip olarak yeniden dönecektir. İmân, 13 10 II/19 Kadılar üçtür, ikisi cehennemde ve biri cennettedir. Bilerek haksız karar veren kadı cehennemdedir. Bilmeyerek haksız karar veren kadı da cehennemdedir. Hakkıyla karar veren kadı ise cennettedir. Ahkâm, 1244 11 II/61 Her biriniz kardeşinizin aynasısınız. Ettiği eziyetin karşılığını görmeden ölmezsiniz. Berr, 1852 12 II/75 Kabir, cennet bahçelerinden bir bahçe veya cehennem çukurlarından bir çukurdur. Sıfatu’l-kıyâme, 2384 13 II/145 Ömrü uzun olup ameli güzel olana ne mutlu. Zühd, 2251 14 II/220 Alimin âbid üzerine olan fazileti, dolunayın diğer yıldızlara olan üstünlüğü gibidir. İlm, 2606 15 II/305 Kadın mahremdir. Rıza, 1093 16 II/329 Önce bağlayın sonra tevekkül edin. Sıfatu’l-kıyâme, 2441 17 II/306 Adem su ile balçık arasındayken ben nebiydim. Menâkıb, 1. c- Ahmed b. Hanbel, Müsned I-VI, Beyrut, 1389. 1 I/105 Peygamber aleyhisselama bir iş güç geldiği zaman namaza sığınırdı. IV/23 2 I/174 Kılıçla gönderildim. II/50 3 I/264 Sakınmak insanı kaderden kurtarmaz. III/234 4 I/282 Ademoğlunun kalbi Rahman’ın parmaklarından ikisinin arasındadır, onu istediği gibi çevirir. II/173 5 I/378 İnsanların en şerlisi, bir peygamberi öldüren veya bir peygamber tarafından öldürülen kimsedir. I/407 6 I/380 Bir şeyde hastalıktan şifa varsa onun gereği kan aldırmak veya bal şerbeti içmektir. VI/401 7 II/501 Seyahat ediniz, sıhhat bulunuz. II/380 8 I/351 Hızır’ın öldürdüğü o çocuk kâfir tabiatlı idi. V/121 9 I/455 Müşriklerle, mallarınızla, canınızla ve lisanınızla cihat edin. III/124, 411 d- İbn Mâce Ebû Abdullah Muhammed b. Yezd el-Kazvinî, es-Sünen, I-II, y.y., 1952. 1 I/44 Kim ilmini gizlerse Allah onu kıyamet günü ateşten bir gem ile gemler. Mukaddime, 84 2 I/140 Allah’ım, İslam’ı iki kişiden biriyle yâ Ebû Cehil ibn Hişam’la veya Mukaddime, 11 10 Ömer ibn Hattab ile kuvvetlendir. 3 I/154 Fuhuş bir toplulukta zuhur eder de onlar onu açıkça yaparlarsa illaki onlarda vebâ ve kendilerinden önceki atalarında yayılmayan hastalıklar yayılır. Ve bir topluluk mallarının zekatını vermezse illaki kendilerinden yağmur kesilir. Ve hayvanlar da olmazsa hiç yağmur yağdırılmaz. Fiten, 22 4 I/262 Ey Allah’ım, ayıplarımızı ört. Dua, 14 5 I/376 Sad bin Muaz’ın ölümünden Rahman’ın arşı titredi. Mukaddime, 11 6 I/442 Kim ki tekelcilik ve karaborsacılık yaparsa lanetlenmiştir. (Manen aynı olan bir başka hadis için bk.) Ticâre, 2144 7 I/461 Muhakkak ki, Allah görünüşlerinize bakmaz. Kalplerinize ve amellerinize bakar. Zühd, 9 8 II/68 Haksız kazanç sağlayan lanetlenmiştir. Ticâre, 2144 9 II/261 Ben ademoğlunun efendisiyim ama övünmek yok. Zühd, 4298 10 II/574 Hikmet müminin yitiğidir. Onu nerede bulursa alsın. Zühd, 4159 e- Ebû Dâvud Süleyman b. Eş’âs es-Sicistânî el-Ezdî, es-Sünen, I-V, Hıms, 1969. 1 I/8 İnsanlara teşekkür etmesini bilmeyen Allah’a şükredemez. Edeb 11 2 I/42 Bizi rahatlat ey Bilal! Edeb, 86 3 I/162 Hayber’in fethine mi, Cafer’in gelişine mi sevineyim) Edeb, 157 4 I/264 Servet sahibine onun zenginliği sana karşı fayda etmez. Ebed, 107 5 I/273 Sevdiğin şey kör ve sağır eder. Edeb 125 6 I/332 Şüphesiz kibir, ateşin odunu yediği gibi güzel amelleri yer. Edeb, 4257 7 II/61 Mümin müminin aynasıdır. Edeb, 4272 8 II/63 Kime koku verilirse reddetmesin. Çünkü taşıması hafiftir. Terâcime, 3641 9 II/79 Haset ateşin odunu yediği gibi iyilikleri yer. Edeb, 4257 10 II/312 Hayır, atın perçemine bağlanmıştır. Cihad, 43 11 II/523 Kim kadılık talep eder ve bunun gerçekleşmesinde şefaatçilere baş vurursa (iş) kendisine yıkılır. Kime de o iş zorla verilirse, Allah onu doğruya sevkedecek bir melek gönderir. Akdiye, 3 f- Nesâî Abdurrahman Ahmed b. Şuayb, es-Sünen, I-VIII, Mısır, 1964. 1 I/22 Dikkat ediniz, iyi kimselerin benimle kavuşma arzusu uzadı. Ben de onlara kavuşmayı çok istiyorum. Sehv, 62 2 I/161 Allah bir şeye tecelli ettiği zaman o şey kendisine boyun eğer, teslim olur. Küsûf, 16 3 II/63 Bana dünyanızdan üç şey sevdirildi: Güzel koku, kadınlar ve göz İrşâdu’n-Nisâ, 3878 11 bebeğim namaz. 4 II/530 Cihadın en faziletlisi zalim sultana doğru sözü söylemektir. Beyʿat, 37 g- İmam Malik b. Enes, Muvattâ, Mısır, t.y. 1 I/96 Allah’ın dilediği şey olur, onun istemediği şey olmaz. Taharet, 89 2 I/167 Hediyeleşin, birbirinizi sevin. Hüsnü’l-Halk, 16 h- Deylemî Ebu Şüc’a Şîreveyh b. Şehrader b. Şîreveyh, Me’sûru’l-Hıtâb, I-V, Beyrut, 1986. 1 II/360 Gözlerim uyur, kalbim uyumaz. V/8965 2 II/490 Beni görene, beni göreni görene ve beni göreni göreni görene ne mutlu. II/3926 i- Hindî Alâeddin Ali b. Hüsameddin, Kenzu’l-Ummâl fî Süneni Akvâli ve’l-Efâl, I-XVIII, Beyrut, 1989. 1 I/164 Hacerü’l-esved yeryüzünde Allah’ın sağ elidir. Kim Resûlullah (sav) ile biata erişmiş ise Hacerü’l-esved’i mesh ederek Allah’a ve resûlune biât etsin. XII/34744 2 II/156 Temizliğe devam et ki, rızkın genişlesin. XV/44152 j- Münâvî Abdurrauf, Feyzu’l-Kadir Şerhu’l-Câmii’s-Sağîr, I-VI, Beyrut, 1972. 1 II/512 Benim çektiğim sıkıntıyı hiçbir nebi çekmedi. V/7852 k- Taberânî, Ebü'l-Kâsım Süleyman b. Ahmed b. Eyyüb el-Lahmi, El-Mucemü’l-Evsât I-XI, Riyad: Mektebetü’l-Maârif, 1985. 1 I/158 Kardeşin hakkında şamatayı bırak. Allah ona afiyet verir ve seni de o şeye müptela eder. IV, 110 l- Aclûnî İsmail b. Muhammed, Keşfu’l-Hâfâ ve Muzîlü’l-İlbâs Amme’ş-tehera mine’l-Ehâdis fî Elsineti’n-Nâs, I-II, 3. Bs., Beyrut, 1988. 1 I/19 Ben bilinmeyen bir hazine idim, bilinmeyi diledim, halkı yarattım ve bilindim.18 II/132 2 I/11 Ben Allah’tanım ve inananlar benim nurumdandır. I/205 3 I/79 Müminin kalbi Allah’ın arşıdır.19 II/100 4 I/115 Kim bildiğiyle amel ederse Allah ona bilmediği şeylerin ilmini de II/265 18 Bu hadisin mevzu olduğu konusunda hadis âlimleri ittifak etmişlerdir. Daha fazla bilgi için bk. Muhittin Uysal, a. g. e., s. 268-270, Seyit Avcı, a. g. e. s. 265-270. 19 Sufilere ait bir sözdür. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e, s. 335. 12 verir.20 5 I/116 İnsanlarla akılları kadar konuşun. I/177 6 I/126 İnsanlar uykudadır, öldükleri zaman uyanırlar.21 II/312 7 I/151 Ümmetimin alimleri İsrail oğullarının nebileri gibidir.22 II/60 8 I/282 Sırrını gizleyen muradına erer. I/123 9 II/41 İşlerinizde şaşırdığınız zaman kabir ehlinden yardım isteyiniz.23 I/85 10 II/104 Uyku ölümün kardeşidir. II/329 11 II/136 Sen olmasaydın, sen olmasaydın felekleri yaratmazdım.24 II/164 12 II/148 Ashabım gökyüzündeki yıldızlar gibidir. Hangisine uyarsanız hidâyete ulaşırsınız. I/1485 13 II/350 Allah’la beraber olduğum bir an vardır ki ne bir mukarreb bir melek ve ne de mürsel bir nebi yaklaşabilir. (Hadis olarak zikredilen bu sözün sufilere ait olduğu söylenmektedir.25) II/244 14 II/402 Muhakkak ki ben Rahman’ın nefesini Yemen tarafından duyuyorum. I/177 15 II/535 Dünya ahretin tarlasıdır. I/412 m- Hatib el-Bağdâdî, Târihü Bağdâd ev Medînetü’s-Selâm I-XIV, Beyrut: Dârü’l-Kütübi’l- İlmiyye, t.y. 1 I/391 Şeytanımdan selamette oldum. III/331 n- Abdürrezzak b. Hemmâm, el-Musannef I-XI, Beyrut: El-Meclisü’l-İlmî, 1983. 1 II/338 Ashabım hakkında Allah’tan sakınınız. XI/341 o- Ebû Nuaym el-Isbahânî, Hilyetü’l-Evliyâ I-X, Kahire: Matbaatü's-Saade, 1974-79. 1 II/365 Kalk ve namaz kıl, sen namaz kılmadın. VIII/382 p- Bulunamayanlar 1 I/26 Şüphesiz Allah beni terbiye etti de terbiyem güzel oldu. 2 I/28 İnsanın sırrı benim sırrım benim sırrım da onun sırrıdır.26 20 Hz. İsa’ya ait olduğu söylenmektedir. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e, s. 377. Ancak İncil’de buna benzer bir söze rastlanmamıştır. 21 Hz. Ali’ye ait bir söz olduğu söylenmektedir. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 351. 22 Mevzudur. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s.284-285. 23 Muhaddislere göre ittifakla mevzudur. Bk. Zekeriya Güler, “Vesile ve Tevessül Hadislerinin Kaynak Değeri” Tasavvuf İlmi ve Akademik Araştırma Dergisi, 10 (Ocak-Haziran 2003), s. 81. 24 Mevzudur. Bk. Muhittin Uysal, a.g e. s. 280–281, Seyit Avcı, a. g. e. s. 207–211. 25 Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 260. 26 Ahmet Rıfat Efendi, Miratü’l-Mekâsıd fî Defi’l-Mefâsıd, (İstanbul, 1293), s. 9.13 3 I/34 İlim gizlenmiş bir hazine niteliğindedir. Onu ancak Allah’ı bilen alimlerden başkası bilmez. 4 I/36 Allah’ım, zararlı kimsenin üstüne baskını şiddetlendir ve onun yıllarını Yusuf’un yılları gibi yap. 5 I/38 Bir kimse aşık olur ve iffetli olursa, bu aşkını gizler de sonra ölürse şehit olarak ölür. 6 I/43 Peygamberin temiz dostluğu senin temizliğin gibidir. 7 I/47 Küçük iken öğrenmek taşın üzerindeki nakış gibidir. 8 I/60 Perhîz bütün ilaçların başıdır. 9 I/106 Kim Allah’ı bilirse dili susar.27 10 I/106 Kim Allah’ı tanırsa dili uzar. 11 I/114 Küçüklüğümde yetimdim, büyüklüğümde garip. 12 I/116 Rabbim, bana eşyayı olduğu gibi göster. 13 I/126 Dünya hayatı uyuyanın rüyası gibidir. 14 I/132 İnsanların sultan olsalar dahi, babalarına, hocalarına ve misafirlerine ikram etmelerinde utanılacak bir ayıp yoktur. 15 I/145 Mercimek sizin içindir, muhakkak ki o mübarek ve değerlidir. 16 I/153 Yaşadığınız gibi ölürsünüz. Ve öldüğünüz gibi dirilirsiniz. 17 I/162 Sizden her biriniz sahibine doğru yüzsün. 18 I/172 Bu kendim için razı olduğum dindir. 19 I/185 Nefsin senin bineğindir, ona yumuşak davran. 20 I/186 İşler vakitleriyle bağlıdır. 21 I/199 Nefsini bilen Rabb’ini bilir.28 22 I/199 Rabbimi, Rabbimle bildim. Rabbim olmasaydı Rabbimi bilemezdim.29 23 I/216 Seni hakkı ile bilmedik.30 24 I/227 Ben ve ümmetimin sakınanları külfetten korunmuştur. 25 I/231 Benimle konuş ey Hümeyrâ! 26 I/231 İmam sizden yemek istediğinde onu yediriniz. 27 I/231 Şüphesiz o tatlı bir yemek ve keskin bir şifadır. (zemzem) 28 I/243 Allah için nurdan ve zulmetten oluşan yetmiş bin perde vardır. Eğer onları açacak olsa… 29 I/266 Hiçbir kul yokdur ki hevâ-yı nefs buğzedilecek bir şey olsun. 30 I/274 Dünya bir köprüdür. Ona ehemmiyet vermeden geçiniz.31 27 Sufilere ait bir sözdür. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e, s. 310. 28 Hadis değildir. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 332. 29 Mevzudur. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 308. 30 Seyyid Hüseyin Gaybî, Şerhu Hutbetü’l-Beyân, Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi Laleli 1496, v. 93b. 31 Hz. İsa’ya ait olduğu söylenmektedir. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 349. Ancak İncil’de buna benzer bir söze rastlanmamıştır. 14 31 I/285 Kim Allah için kırk sabah ihlaslı olursa kalbinden lisânına doğru hikmet pınarları ortaya çıkar. 32 I/290 Nice fıkıh taşıyanlar vardır ki fakih değildir. Nice fıkıh taşıyanlar da vardır ki o kimseye fıkıh öğretmiştir. 33 I/294 Zalim Allah’ın yeryüzündeki adaletidir. Onunla intikam alır, sonra ondan intikam alır. 34 I/298 Allah duada ısrarcı olanı sever. 35 I/299 Herhangi bir şeydeki kolaylık onu süsler. 36 I/310 Bana cennettekiler gösterildi. Orada kadın ehlinin az olduğunu gördüm. Kadınlar nerede dedim. Denildi onlar kırmızı altın ve güzel kokularla meşguller. 37 I/310 İçinizdeki sefihlere ikram ediniz. Çünkü onlar size dünyada utanç ahirette de ateş getirirler. 38 I/312 Paraya, ölçüye ve renkli nakışlı elbiselere kul olan kahrolsun. 39 I/313 Ya Rabbî senin hakkında bilgimi artır. 40 I/319 Dünya ahret ehline haramdır. Ahret dünya ehline haramdır. Her ikisi de Allah ehline haramdır.32 41 I/324 Şeytanın yollarını açlıkla kesiniz. Çünkü açlık şehevî istekleri keser ve yok eder. 42 I/334 İnsanın arasında hakkında hüküm verilecek ilk dava kan davasıdır. 43 I/346 Bana cennet arzusu ve cehennem korkusu ile ibâdet edenden daha zalim kim vardır. Ben cennet ve cehennemi yaratmamış olsam dahi ibâdete layık değil miyim? 44 I/356 Şüphesiz Cebrâil dininizi öğretmek için size geldi. 45 I/368 Ey Allah’ım onun üzerine köpeklerinden bir köpek musallat et. (Ebû Leheb’in oğlu Utbe için) 46 I/376 Üç kişi vardır ki, onlar hakkında konuşmak gıybet değildir; Zalim hükümdar, fıskıyla lanetlenmiş fâsık ve insanları bidate çağıran biatçı. 47 I/400 Bulamaman ismetindedir. 48 I/401 Sadaka belaları def eder. 49 I/417 Kubbemin altında kimsenin bilmediği dostlarım vardır. 33 50 I/455 Nefislerinizi onunla güzelleştirin. 51 I/ 467 Namaz kılan ve kılmayan, peygamber olan ve olmayan herkesi ısıran akrebe Allah lanet etsin. 52 I/476 Müminin korkusu ve ümidi ölçülseydi denk gelirdi. 53 I/477 Allah’ın ahlakıyla ahlaklanınız.34 54 I/513 Ashabımdan biri diğeri hakkında bana bir şey söylemesin ki, ben gönlümün ferah bir 32 Mevzudur. Yaşar Kandemir, Mevzû Hadisler, 5. bs., Ankara, Diyanet İşleri Bakanlığı, 1991, s. 188, Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 348. 33 Mevzudur. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 285. Bu hadis Alevi-Bektaşi edebiyatında da kullanılır. (Ahmet Yıldırım, “Alevi Bektaşi edebiyatında kullanılan hadisler ve değerlendirilmesi”, İslamiyât VI/3 (2003) s. 76. 34 Mevzudur. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 305. 15 şekilde yanınıza çıkmak isterim. 55 II/6 Ben Allah’tanım ve müminler de benim feyzimdendir. 56 II/12 Taun ve hez, sizin cinden gelen düşmanlarınızdır. 57 II/27 Ümmetimin ihtilafı rahmettir. 58 II/43 Benden dolayı kalpleri kırık olanların yanındayım.35 59 II/57 Fitne uykudadır. Onu uyandırana Allah lanet etsin. 60 II/62 Kim kereviz yiyip uyursa ağız kokusu iyi olur ve diş ağrısından kurtulur. 61 II/63 Gökyüzüne çıkarıldığımda yeryüzü benim arkamdan ağladı. Ne zaman ki terimin bir damlası yeryüzüne döndü, kırmızı gül bitirdi. Kim benim kokumu koklamak isterse kırmızı gülü koklasın. 62 II/69 Kıyametten önce yalancılar olacak. Onlardan sakının. 63 II/77 İlk yaratılan şey benim ruhumdur. 64 II/79 Allah bir kulunu sevdiğinde günahları ona zarar vermez. 65 II/92 Kim yeryüzünde yürüyen bir ölü görmek isterse Ebû Bekir’e baksın. 66 II/97 Yere göğe sığmam, mümin kulumun kalbine sığarım.36 67 II/108 Siz gece yürüyüşünü tercih edin. Çünkü yer geceleyin dürülür. 68 II/133 Ümmetimin ömrü altmış ile yetmiş arasındadır. 69 II/151 Kim zamanının imamını bilmeden ölürse cahiliye üzerine ölür. 70 II/183 Ehl-i cennette bir sınıf vardır ki Rabb’i onlardan gizlenmez ve saklanmaz. 71 II/185 Konuştuğunuzda Allah için konuşun ve sustuğunuzda Allah için susunuz. 72 II/190 Ben çalgıları kırmak ve domuzları öldürmek üzere gönderildim. 73 II/192 Benim arındığım gibi hiçbir peygamber arınmamıştır. 74 II/194 Cihat, Allah’ın beni peygamber olarak gönderdiği günden ümmetimin en sonuncusunun deccalle savaşıncaya kadar devam edecektir. 75 II/263 Hiçbir saat, gece gündüz yoktur, ancak yağmur yağdıran gök, Onu da Allah dilediği gibi tasarruf eder. 76 II/268 Yer ve gök adaletle ayakta durur. 77 II/271 Kanaat tükenmez bir hazinedir.37 78 II/285 İki hasletle Adem üzerine üstün kılındım. Şeytanım kâfir idi. Allah bana yardım etti, Müslüman oldu. Hanımlarım bana yardımcı oldular. Adem’in şeytanı kâfir idi ve onun karısı ona hatasında yardımcı oldu. 79 II/285 Kadınlar ikram sahibi erkeklere üstün geldi. Kadınlara da kötü erkekler üstün geldi. 80 II/305 Allah Adem’i yarattı ve onda tecellî etti. 35 Mevzudur. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 336. 36 Mevzudur. Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 332. 37 Ahmet Rıfat Efendi, a.g.e., s. 213. 16 81 II/313 Ey Ali, bütün asıllar ve soylar kıyamet gününde kesilecektir, ancak benim aslım ve soyum müstesnâ. 82 II/313 Sakınanlar ve temizlenenler benim soyumdandır. 83 II/335 Eğer ümmetim doğru yol üzerine olursa ona tam gün vardır. Eğer istikâmet üzere değilse yarım gün. 84 II/335 Ey Ali, sen ve ben bu ümmetin babasıyız.38 85 II/363 Kâfirlerle oturmayın. Kafirlerle oturanlar kabirde oturanlar gibidir. 86 II/428 Mümin, fakirlikten, hastalıktan veya zilletten kurtulamaz. 87 II/454 Âlimlerin eti zehirlidir. Kim onu çiğnerse hastalanır, kim onu yerse helak olur. 88 II/454 Yeryüzünde hevadan yakın olup da buğzedilen daha büyük bir kul yoktur. 89 II/550 Allah’ın yarattıklarının ilki akıldır. 4- Değerlendirme ve sonuç Bursevî, bu eserinde yukarıda listelediğimiz 243 hadisten yararlanmıştır. Bursevî’nin naklettiği hadislere baktığımızda yarısından fazlasının muteber hadis kitaplarında geçtiğini görüyoruz. Buharî, Müslim, Tirmizi, Müsned, İbn Mâce ve Ebû Dâvud en fazla kullandığı hadis kitaplarıdır. Bunun yanı sıra % 41’i sağlam hadis kaynaklarında geçmemektedir. Bunların bir kısmı tespit edilememişken daha küçük kısmı da Aclûnî’de yer almaktadır. Yarıya yakın olan bu oran muhaddislerce tenkit konusu olmaya açıktır. Rûhu’l-Mesnevî’de geçen hadisler incelendiğinde sahih hadislerin yanında sufilerce kullanılan, fakat hadis bilginlerince hadis olarak kabul edilmeyen kimi hadislerle de karşılaşmaktayız. Rûhu’lMesnevî’de geçen bu tip hadislerin, Bursevî’nin eserlerinde kendisinden övgüyle bahsettiği ve görüşlerini savunduğu mutasavvıf İbn Arabî’nin Futuhât-ı Mekkiye isimli eserinde geçmesi39, hadislerin kaynağı olarak İbn Arabî’yi aldığını düşündürmektedir. Bursevî’nin naklettiği hadisler içindeki mevzû hadisler, hadis bilginlerinin değerlendirmelerine göre oldukça fazladır. Bunun yanında mensubu bulunduğu gelenek ve ilk dönem tasavvuf kitaplarında geçen kitaplara bakıldığında farklı bir durum görülmemektedir. Sonuç olarak, Bursevî’nin sözü edilen eserinde geçen hadislerin, önde gelen tasavvufî kitaplarda yer aldığını ve mutasavvıflarca kabul edilen hadislerin hadis bilginlerince kabul edilmemesinden kaynaklanan tartışmaların, günümüz tasavvuf kitaplarında aynı hadislerin hâlâ nakledildiği göz önünde bulundurulduğunda daha uzun bir süre daha bitmeyeceğini söyleyebiliriz. Bibliyografya Ahmet Rıfat Efendi: Miratü’l-Mekâsıd fî Defi’l-Mefâsıd, İstanbul: 1293, s. 9. Avcı, Seyit : Sufilerin Hadis Anlayışı: Bursevi Örneği, Konya: Ensar Yayıncılık, 2004 Ebû Gudde, Abdülfettah: Ta‘likâtü’l-hâfile ale’l-Ecvibeti’l-Fâzıla, yay. Haz. Muhammed Abdülaziz el-Halidî, Halep: 1384. Güleç, İsmail : “İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Rûhü’l-Mesnevî’sinin İncelenmesi”, İstanbul Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı, (Yayınlanmamış Doktora Tezi), İstanbul, 2002. 38 Ahmet Rıfat, a.g.e., s. 22. 39 Muhittin Uysal, a.g.e., s. 202-208. 17 Güler, Zekeriya : “Vesile ve Tevessül Hadislerinin Kaynak Değeri” Tasavvuf İlmi ve Akademik Araştırma Dergisi, 10 (OcakHaziran 2003), s. 46–98. İsmail Hakkı Bursevî: : Kenzi Mahfî, İstanbul: Rıza Efendi Matbaası, t.y. İsmail Hakkı Bursevî: Kırk Hadis Şerhi, araştırma, Hikmet Gültekin, metin, Sami Erdem, İstanbul: İnsan, 1998. İzmirli İsmail Hakkı, “el-İzâh”, Ahlak ve Tasavvuf Kitaplarındaki Hadislerin Sıhhati, haz. İbrahim Hatiboğlu, İstanbul: Darülhadis Yay., 2001. Kandemir, Yaşar : Mevzû Hadisler, 5. bs., Ankara: Diyanet İşleri Bakanlığı, 1991. Namlı, Ali : İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, Hayatı, Eserleri ve Tarikat Anlayışı, İstanbul: İnsan Yay., 2001. Seyyid Hüseyin Gaybî: Şerhu Hutbetü’l-Beyân, Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi Laleli 1496, v. 93b. Şeyh Savfet, “el-İstîzâh”, Ahlak ve Tasavvuf Kitaplarındaki Hadislerin Sıhhati, haz. İbrahim Hatiboğlu, İstanbul: Darülhadis Yay., 2001. Uysal, Muhittin : Tasavvuf Kültüründe Hadis, Tasavvuf Kaynaklarındaki Tartışmalı Rivayetler, Konya, Yediveren, 2001. Yıldırım, Ahmet : “Alevi-Bektaşi edebiyatında kullanılan hadisler ve değerlendirilmesi”, İslamiyât VI/3 (2003) s. 76. Yurtsevser, Murat: İsmail Hakkı Divanı, Bursa: Arasta, 2000.